The present invention relates to a bed frame, and particularly to a bed frame that can be placed into different support configurations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bed frame having a base frame and an articulated support deck vertically movable relative to the base frame.
Beds which are used in hospitals, nursing homes and other health care facilities and in home heath care use typically include frames that have articulated support surfaces. In addition, some beds include intermediate frame structures which allow the height of the support surfaces to be adjusted. Beds which incorporate a number of features such as articulated support surfaces and a height adjusting mechanism can be relatively expensive.
The present invention provides bed frames having various features that can be economically manufactured to lower the costs thereof.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a bed frame which includes a base frame, an articulated support deck including at least a head deck portion, a seat deck portion and a foot deck portion, and an intermediate frame positioned between the base frame and the articulated support deck. The intermediate frame can be manipulated to raise and lower the articulated support deck with respect to the base frame. The bed frame also includes a selectively disengageable auto-contour mechanism which, when engaged, adjusts the elevation of the seat deck portion and the foot deck portion in response to an adjustment of the head deck portion.
The present invention also provides a siderail assembly for a bed which includes a siderail barrier pivotably movable into a first position in which it extends higher than a support surface of a bed and into a second position in which is no higher than level with the support surface of the bed, a pair of support arms pivotally coupled between the siderail barrier and a bed frame, a pair of linkage arms rigidly coupled to the pair of support arms, a connection arm coupled between the pair of linkage arms, and a latch mechanism coupled to one of the pair of linkage arms which can be engaged to secure the siderail barrier in the first position.
The present invention further provides a caster assembly for a bed frame which includes casters which are coupled to support shafts, support bars which are rigidly attached to the support shafts and pivotally coupled to frame members of a bed frame, and locking bars which are movable between a first position in which portions of the locking bars engage the support bars and lock the support shafts in a vertical position, and a second position in which the locking bars are clear of the support bars so that the support shafts are free to pivot about the frame members.
The present invention still further provides a bed including a base frame including a mounting portion having at least two side walls configured to define an opening therebetween, a caster including a wheel and a housing having a top surface located above the wheel, and an upstanding mounting plate coupled to the top surface of the housing. The mounting plate is configured to be inserted into the opening in the mounting portion. The bed also includes a fastener configured to secure the mounting plate to the mounting portion of the base frame.
The present invention further provides a bed which includes various combinations of the bed frame, siderail assembly and caster assembly.